


Overtime

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Overtime

## Overtime

#### by Laurie of the Isles

From: "Laudon1965" <> Date: Saturday, November 17, 2001 2:20 PM 

The following, with the exception of the last three paragraphs, (beginning with "Skinner hangs on") was written in last night's Slashing Mulder chat. I have left it in it's "off the cuff", present tense form. This is my first attempt at X-Slash. Be gentle. <g>

Laurie of the Isles 

"Overtime"  
An X-Files PWP  
1/1  
by Laurie of the Isles  
  
11/17/01  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Warnings: Unbeta'd 

* * *

Walter is working late one night going over Mulder's latest report. It's even more improbable than usual, and by the time Skinner is finished with it, there's more red ink in the margins than there is black ink in the report. He wants Mulder to clear up his questions as quickly as possible, so he walks the report back down, rather than wait for inter-departmental mail. 

The door to Mulder's office is slightly ajar. Through the crack in the door, the office is dark, but for a dim, flickering light. Skinner screeches to a dumb-struck halt at the sight of Mulder sprawled in his chair, fly open, dick in hand, as a rather updated version of "Boystown" plays on his office TV/VCR combo. The report flutters to the floor and Skinner's fists clench repeatedly, his nostrils flaring, Skinner avidly watching the still unaware Mulder. 

The sound of the papers fluttering to the ground pulls Mulder out of his lust-induced reverie, and his head swings towards the door. Mulder's eyes fly open and his face pales at the sight of his boss. He starts to his feet then realizes in horror that he still has his dick in hand. Mulder begins to stuff himself back into his trousers, mortification washing over him in waves, when his brain begins to catalogue his boss's appearance. Mulder's glance takes in the wide, impossibly dark eyes, the slightly parted lips, the flush washing over Skinner's features. Mulder darts his glance lower and notes the bobbing Adams apple, the clenching fists, and somewhere between them, the unmistakably tented trousers. 

Mulder gulps and takes a tentative step forward. Skinner watches rapt as Mulder approaches step by step. Finally Mulder stands before his boss, their bodies inches apart, as Mulder watches Skinner's eyes intently for a sign to proceed. Skinner raises his hand, trailing his fingertips down Mulder's cheek. Mulder's lips part slightly and Skinner's fingers skim over to trace the luscious lower lip. Mulder breathes a sigh and lets his tongue dart out to taste Skinner's fingers. Skinner's hand drifts down and Mulder watches his boss's mouth coming closer until it is so near he must close his eyes. Mulder feels a ghostly, moist softness brush his lips. Mulder sighs into his bosses mouth and Skinner deepens the kiss, gripping Mulder's biceps, and pulls the agent to him. Mulder settles against his boss's body, feeling a hardness to match his own. 

Skinner releases Mulder long enough to reach behind him, shutting the door to and locking it. Neither utters a word, as Mulder allows Skinner to maneuver him backwards toward the desk, Skinner nibbling on Mulder's lips all the way. Skinner holds Mulder's eyes with his own as he reaches into Mulder's still open fly and grasps his cock. Skinner grins evilly and drops swiftly to his knees, holding on to Mulder's cock at the base, and licks it from base to tip in one swipe. Mulder lets out a long low groan, flailing backwards to grip the edge of the desk as Skinner assails his cock. Skinner settles in for a long siege, offering no quarter as he works Mulder's cock. 

The sight of his gruff boss's mouth around his cock sends Mulder's pleasure spiraling higher and higher. Skinner feels Mulder's balls tighten up towards his body, and takes his cock all the way in, then sucks him hard from base to tip. Mulder feels the waves of pleasure crest over him, stifling a scream as he shoots down Skinner's throat. 

Skinner hangs on to Mulder's bucking hips with one hand, his other still stroking Mulder through his orgasm as he swallows jet after jet of Mulder's come. Gradually Mulder's hips stop their desperate thrusting, and Skinner tenderly licks Mulder's cock, gentling him through the last of his climax. When he hears Mulder's breathing begin to slow, Skinner leaves off his ministrations and looks up at his agent, a rather smug expression on his face. 

Mulder's breath hitches and he smiles rakishly down at Skinner. 

"I don't suppose we could log this as overtime, sir?" 

The end 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laurie of the Isles 


End file.
